All That Work, Gone
by AnimeLoveLover123
Summary: Peter has spent the last couple years working to improve Wade's fragile self-esteem, to prove that he's there with him for the long run. He was so close, Wade had even secretly gotten him a ring, through he was hesitating to give it. Then Tony and the team had to ruin it all. Now Peter had to clean up the mess that they made Wade.


Peter awoke to a heated argument happening in the other room, though he could only actually hear one side of it.

"But why me? You have an army of agents, get someone else...Oh you need a meat shield, that's it?... I don't care. I asked for this day off a week in advance... I might work for you but I'm not your slave... Well I don't know if I still want this job if your going to screw me over... No, wait... Yes, I know he'll understand... Fine, see you then." Peter could hear the sharp smack of the home phone being slammed down on the stand a lot harder than necessary. Within seconds Wade stormed his way into the bedroom, muttering his frustration under his breath before flopping down beside Peter. "I don't want to be a good guy any more." Wade whined as he flung an arm over his half conscious boyfriend and pulled them together.

"I know it's hard." Peter sympathized as he turned to face the older.

"They said they'd let me have today off." Wade said into the pillow he had buried his face into.

"They did yes, but villains never sleep do they? But hey I'll still be here when you get back." This caused Wade to calm down a bit just as Peter knew it would. The ex-mercenary turned his head away from the pillow to look at the brunette with a soft smile and reassuring eyes.

"You will be." Peter couldn't help but smile, glad that the years of assuring his lover that he would always be there for him was finally paying off. The joyful moment wasn't able to last long however as the pout crept back again. "I was so excited thought. Today was going to be special."

"Oh, and how so?" Peter couldn't help but ask raising a playful brow.

"Well I better get to S.H.I.E.L.D. before Fury throws a hissy fit." Wade quickly said, jumping off the bed to get changed. Peter simply watched his lover move about the room with a small smile.

He knew Wade wasn't going to outright say it but that didn't stop Peter from subtly trying to pull the question out of him. It was getting increasingly frustrating for the brunette to wait anxiously and attempt to keep his mouth shut when all he wanted to do was answer the unspoken question.

Though he had not admitted it to Wade, Peter had stumbled upon an engagement ring. At the time Peter was ecstatic to find out what his boyfriend was planning, to know that all the work he had put into raising the mercenaries self-worth, the months and months he had spent trying to assure Wade that he truly felt for him was all worth it. That was over 2 months ago. 2 months Peter had been waiting, holding his breath at every intense emotional moment thinking that this might be the time but it never seemed to come.

"How long will you be gone?" Peter asked as he shifted so he sat with his back against the headboard. Wade may need to get up for work but Peter still have the day off.

"Don't know. Agent fanboy said it was probably going to be a few days, possibly over a week." Wade said as he donned his spandex uniform. He didn't bother to equip the few weapons he had at home, knowing that S.H.I.E.L.D.'s Armoury would be full access when he got there.

"A week." It was Peter's turn to whine a bit. Of course he's still fully supported Wade working for S.H.I.E.L.D. rather than as a freelance mercenary but he still didn't enjoy long trips away from home, especially when he was waiting for a certain question.

"I knoooow right. It's total bull." Wade sat down on the bed, turning to face his lover and putting his hands down on either side of the brunette. "I'll miss you." Wade said with a deep pout, as if expecting Peter to tell him he could stay home and ignore orders.

"I'll miss you too." Peter replied, cupping his lovers cheeks and pulling him in for a slow kiss. Unsurprisingly Wade got a little carried away, slipping a hand round the brunette's back and then down to cup his tush. "Hey hey, you have work to get to." Peter quickly protested, grabbing Wade's wrist and pulling it out from under him. The brunette was instantly met with a frown that leaned more to silly than actual hurt.

"Your so mean. "

"Yes, I'm a big old party pooper now get out of here." Peter said with a light chuckle as he pushed Wade towards a standing position. Wade slowly slipped from the room, making a noise that Peter guessed was attempting to be a sad violin tune. "I love you!" Peter called through the still open door.

"Love you too baby boy!"

The next several days went by rather uneventfully. Peter was able to focus on some of his side projects now that a large chunk of his time wasn't taken up by his lover. Once he finished what he was hoping to do it was week and a half later and there hadn't been a word from Wade. Peter understood that the ex-mercenary was often sent on undercover missions and sometimes couldn't risk sending a message to him but it was still worrisome.

"Yes I'm looking for agent Coulson... Not there?... Please...Yes I'll hold." Peter heard the very familiar clip and the generic music begin. Peter let out a frustrated sigh. He knew he should have gone down to S.H.I.E.L.D. and visit Coulson himself. Calls always led to phone hide and seek

Even worse, the brunette had spent the last couple days on and off searching for the ring his boyfriend should have given him by now.

Yes Peter wasn't proud to admit it but on the long lonely days when Wade was off on a mission, Peter would seek out his yet to be given gift. He'd stare at it in preemptive excitement and joy, and on rare occasions slipped it on so he could get a feel for what hopefully the rest of his life would be like. It had become a comfort pillow of sorts, something Peter could hold on to as reassurance that the man he loved would be coming home eventually. Unfortunately it seems that the ex-mercenary has taken the ring with him this time which did happen on occasion.

"Parker?" Came the familiar voice of Coulson over the phone.

"Ya, I'm here." Peter said as he scurried up from his hands and knees position so he could grab his phone. "Sorry about bothering you, I've just been trying to find out how Wade's mission is going and about how long until he will be home." Peter quickly asked, knowing that Coulson rarely had free time to speak. There was a short pause before Coulson responded in his rare confused voice.

"The mission went alright, though we did have some conflict within the team. As for when he'll be arriving home I cannot say as the last time we saw him we had sent him on his way after the mission had concluded 3 days ago." Peter's brows knitted in confusion, his eyes blankly staring at the wall ahead of him.

"3 days ago? Well then where is he?" Peter asked more to himself than the man on the other end of the phone call.

"I'm sorry but I do not know... but I will say this," Coulson's voice turned a bit more serious, slight concern evident as he gave the next piece of information. "There seemed to be a fair amount of verbal aggression towards Wilson, especially from Mr. Stark." Peter's heart instantly sank. This would not be the first time Wade had been picked on by fellow heroes, whether it be out of distrust for the ex mercenaries past or simple disliking.

"I'll talk to Tony. Thanks Coulson."

"Your welcome." The older said in a tone like he wish he didn't have to give Peter this information.

Quickly Peter slipped on his spider suit, purely for the faster travelling speed it provided, and made his way to Stark Tower.

===÷===÷===

Peter easily crawled into one of the many open windows, unfazed when a beam of light quickly shot out and scanned him head to toe.

"Good evening Peter." Came the disembodied voice of Friday.

"Evening." Peter replied despite Tony's several assurances that there really wasn't any reason to give common courtesy to his inventions. Before Peter could ask the whereabouts of said inventor, Vision floated into view.

"Hey Vision!" The brunette called as he jogged over.

"Ah, young Peter. To what do we owe this visit?" Vision greeted, surprized by Peter's sudden appearance inside the home.

"I was originally going to talk to Tony, but maybe speaking to you would be safer." Peter decided aloud. "Were you on the recent trip with Wade?"

"Why yes, I was one of many. Why do you ask."

"Because I heard that Wade and the rest of the team got in a bit of a fight."

"I suppose you could say that, yes."

"You suppose?" Peter asked as he crossed his arms. He did not like the sound of this, at all. "What do you mean by that, what happened exactly?"

"Well it started on the second day of the mission. Though I am not sure how he came upon it, Mr. Stark found an engagement ring in Mr. Wilson's position. Once Mr. Stark told the rest of the team of his discovery, they all proceeded to give Mr. Wilson what is more commonly known as the shovel talk." Vision explained to the increasingly horrified brunette.

"They gave him a shovel talk." Peter repeated, hand rising to first pull off his mask and then run it through his hair nervously

"Actually it wasn't simply a singular shovel talk. Though there was one key shouting match between Mr. Stark and Mr. Wilson, there were several comments and short conversations between Mr. Wilson and almost every member of the team throughout the remainder of the mission."

"Oh god." Peter said, burying his face in his hands with a shaky sigh. "Why did you let them all do that? I thought you promised to make sure the team was running smoothly?"

"That I did. But I was assured that it was all necessary in attempt to sway Mr. Wilson from his foul intentions."

"Foul intentions!?" Peter shot back. What the hell kind of foul intentions did the team think Wade had in wanting to propose to him? "Where are they?" Peter asked with a sharp glare at Vision.

"Most of the team members have gathered in the media room for their weekly movie night." Vision answered, pointing down the hall towards said room despite Peter already knowing where it was. Swiftly the brunette slipped past his friend and began storming his way down the hall "You seem very upset Mr. Parker, is there anything I can do to help rectify this?" Vision asked as he followed behind the brunette.

"I don't know, depends what you said to Wade." Peter said, not even bothering to look at the one he was speaking to.

"I gave a few facts such as that you have been injured on several occasions by Mr. Wilson's recklessness. I also agreed with several of my fellow team members points like that in education you are indeed of a higher degree and that you are viewed more positively in the public eye."

"Then you can stay out of my way before I lash out at you too." Peter said venomously, turning to glare at Vision momentarily before continuing down his path. It didn't take long before Peter burst into the room, shocking most if not all of the occupants within it.

"Jesus webs, if you wanted to join us you could have just asked." Tony quickly joked, not catching on to the brunette's foul mood quick enough.

"Screw you!" Peter quickly shouted pointing finger at his fellow inventor before turning to the whole team. "No, screw all of you in fact. What the hell where you all thinking?" Though a couple continue to remain confused, most realized what the brunette was getting at, a few dawning expressions of guilt.

"What are you talking about?" Tony asked, obviously upset by the younger's attitude.

"You know what I'm talking about. You all gave him the shovel talk? And apparently extremely harsh ones considering he hasn't come home." Peter's voice quieted a bit as he felt strain in his eyes that threatened tears. He wasn't sure if he wanted to hear what the team had said to Wade to make him not want to come back to his baby boy.

"He hasn't gone home?" Steve asked, expression of guilt adding a layer of concern.

"We did what we had to Peter." Tony spat back in a tone that suggested he expected to be thanked. "Do you know what he was going to do?"

"He WAS going to ask me to marry him. We where going to be happy." Peter shouted, turning his attention to Tony, knowing that he was going to speak up the most in defence.

"He was going to ruin your life. It was bad enough sitting back and watching him suck your life away, we weren't going to let him guilt you into being shackled to him forever." Tony practically screamed on behalf of the team as he stood from his seat.

With a deadly scowl on his face Peter approached the older and begin to raise a fist. Before the brunette could do what he believed Tony deserved to have done, several members of the team jumped in between, mainly Steve to grab Peters super strength arm. Tony had taken a step back, and a flash of fear swept across his face before he pulled back into a more calm, in control expression when his friends rose to defend him.

"What right do you have to decide what I do with my life, what makes me happy!" Peter screamed as he struggled against the restricting hands and arms holding him back. Soon though the brunette gave up on his attempts at Tony and simply pushed away from the team glaring at them as a whole. "I know Tony can be an asshole but I'm ashamed of the rest of you. You all know how long it took me to raise his confidence, to prove how much I love him, and you all ruined that."

Peter didn't even watch for the group to turn away again in guilt. Instead he proceeded to storm out, ignoring the voices calling to him and shoving away the few hands that attempted to grab him.

"Wait, at least let us help find him."

"Why, so you can beat a broken man down some more?" Peter shouted back in pure anger before shooting web up and swinging his way out of another open window.

===÷===÷===

Peter spent the next half an hour swing around New York fuming is he attempted to track down his wounded boyfriend. He then spent the next 2 hour in a worried panic as he couldn't seem to find him in any of the usual places the ex mercenary went to let out some pent-up emotions. Just before the 3 hour mark he was met with a somewhat frustrated looking Natasha having cornered him.

"We've been trying to call you." She stated plainly.

"I know." Peter replied with a bit more aggression. His phone and S.H.I.E.L.D. communicator had been going off sporadically since he had left the tower but he refused to look at any more than the first couple, seeing as they were all futile attempts to apologize when it was far too late.

"Look, we were able to track his credit card and found out that he's renting a hotel room in Brooklyn." She quickly explained. Peter stayed quiet, attempting to fight his anger at the team for the legitimately good lead on the whereabouts his lover.

"Which one?"

"Pointe Plaza Hotel, room 119."

"Thanks." Peter's spat back begrudgingly. Before he could even raise his arm to shoot a web, Natasha spoke again.

"And look, where all sorry, even Tony."

"Tell that to Wade. Wait, actually never speak to either of us again." Peter said before swinging off. He knew he was being extremely bitter but he didn't have the heart to care too much as most of it was taken up by Wade.

===÷===÷===

Peter arrived at the hotel about 20 minutes later and wasn't expecting the releaved greeting he received from the man at the desk.

"Oh thank goodness you're here Spider-Man. You're here to check on the man in room 119 correct?"

"Yeees." Peter decided to play along. "I'd like to know what exactly has been happening before I go running in there though." It wasn't a complete lie, knowing whatever Wade had done to send this man into a panic would be good so he could gauge how much caution he should use when approaching his boyfriend.

"Well," The man started, voice lowering to a whisper as he nervously glanced around the room. "Some horribly scarred man rented out the room. At first we didn't think much of it, then we heard a gunshot going off. It's happened a couple times the past few days but every time we try to get in he assured us that he is alright and slips a handsome amount of cash under the door. I've wanted to call the police but our manager will not let me seeing as we have gotten more money off this one man's bribes then 5 rooms being rented out for a week." He explained.

"All right, I'll see what I can do." Peter said before leaving to make his way to room 119.

"Gun shots." He thought to himself. He had a good idea to what those gunshots we're probably for, not that he was happy about his suspicious. Once the brunette had reached the room he found himself standing outside it nervously. He took a slow breath before knocking.

"Wade! It's me, Peter." There was a long pause of silence before Peter heard rustling coming from the other side of the door. There were a few bumps and swishes of fabric before the door swung open to reveal a smiling Wade.

"Hey Peter." The brunette almost instantly shuddered at the lack of a cutesy or silly nickname. "Do you need something?"

"I was hoping we could talk." Peter suggested, instantly shutting down the olders subtle attempt to push him away quickly. "You've been gone for almost two weeks and I haven't been able to sleep properly sinse without Wade's signature cuddles and good night butt squeeze." Peter said with a forced smile, attempting to push down his panic at the smell of blood and old flesh coming from within the hotel room.

"Sorry but no can do," Wade said in what was supposed to be his usual joking tone but it lacked in every way. "Don't want to disease you by being too close, at least more than I already have." Peter desperately tired to push down his frown in attempt to keep himself seeming positive.

"Well if I get sick you'll be there to nurse me back to health right nurse Wade?" Peter asked provocatively, reaching out a hand in attempt to stroke Wade's chest but the ex-mercenary jolted away.

"Can't have that. What kind of nurse makes his patience eyes bleed by wearing some silly dress?" Wade asked, obviously sinking deeper into whatever cruel comments the team had said the previous week.

"One that can't rock a dress as well as you can." Peter said as he took a step closer but Wade practically jumped back before attempting to close the door. Spider-Man was quicker however as he reached his hand out and held the door ajar.

"Look Peter, you really should leave." Wade said, continuously trying to close the door despite knowing that he was no match for the spiders strength.

"Not without you." Peter fought, not using his full strength in fear of freaking out the mercenary more than he already was. Peter knew that this was a very delicate situation and that he had to choose his words carefully but his panic and concern was starting to take over his voice.

"Your life would be better without me."

"Stop that." Peter said more out of frustration at the people that had brought Wade down to where he was right now then at Wade himself. Peter swung the door open causing Wade to stumble back into the room with the brunette quickly following him in, yanking his mask off as he did so.

Peter had his next statement on the tip of his tongue before he noticed the state of the room. Quickly a hand raised to cover his eyes but it was too late for the ex-mercenary to hide the facts.

Aside from being a general mess, the bloodstains against the walls floor and bedding made it obvious what those gunshots had been. The few that would have been visible from the doorway had been hastily covered by fresh sheets but everything beyond that was stained with a harsh truth that Peter always hated coming to.

"Wade..." Peter said shakily. He wasn't sure as what to say at this point so instead he slowly grabbed the olders wrist but did not attempt to forcefully pry it from his face yet.

"You need to leave." Wade said deadpan, not even able to look at the brunette's half covered face.

"I'm not leaving." Peter hated this. It made him feel like the all the time he had spent working on Wade's self-conscious had disappeared and they were back when they first started dating seriously. When Wade would flip flop between thanking Peter for being with him and trying to persuade Peter to leave him for various reasons.

"But you should."

"But I won't." Peter pushed Wade's hand down but instead of looking at the horrid picture around him, he stared at the man he loved who kept his gaze down. "I know you were hurt buy whatever they said to you but you shouldn't listen to them."

"Why not, it's all true." Wade fought, pulling his hand out of the youngers grip.

"No its not."

"Yes, it is!"

"NO IT'S- actually, you know what, this is what we're going to do." Peter then sat himself down on the bed, making sure to avoid one of the blood spots, and then proceeded to yank Wade down onto his lap. "Tell me everything they said."

"P-peter!" Wade protested as he began to squirm but the brunette would not let him go.

"Tell me everything they said, every doubt you have and I promise you I can debunk them all." Peter said with a determined expression, piercing eyes holding on Wade who's gaze fell under the intensity that the youngers doe eyes held. Wade held his tongue for a couple minutes before finally breaking and started the long list.

"They called me an idiot, especially compared to you."

"Idiot? Oh, and how many of them can speak over 10 languages fluently? You're like, 5 times better than Google Translate. And I can't even begin with how much weapons knowledge you have. Next." Peter said, having confidently thought he proven that point incorrect. Wade watched the brunette for curious minute before continuing

"They called me ugly, with various metaphors."

"So I have a bit of a scar kink, sue me. Not to mention your build it perfect. And have any of them ever bothered to look into those gorgeous eyes of yours, I mean really look. They couldn't have because if they did they would have found something more beautiful then any jewel. Next."

"They called me a freak for sometimes wearing woman's clothing." Wade said, attention now fully turned to the brunette.

"Again, kink shaming. Either that or they're just jealous at how much better you can pull it off than any of them ever could. Next."

The next while continued like that, Wade nervously spouting his supposed flaws and Peter crushing every one of them as they came. Eventually the painful comments extended beyond just what was said at the past mission and on to various things the ex-mercenary had heard throughout his life, sometimes even repeating some things but Peter took it all confidently, never once letting go of the older.

"Next." Peter, said, voice now a but horse but still determined.

"I can't think of anymore." Wade said quietly, voice also a bit hard but that was more because of the gentle tears that had been sliding down his cheeks and jaw.

"Oh, you sure, because I can keep going." Wade chuckled at that, his more playful and childish side coming back to him.

"I think a kid called me a butt head once." He said as he looped his arms around the youngers neck.

"Admittedly you can act like a bit of an ass sometimes, but your butt is not attached to your head, that would make the sex far too weird."

Wade was smiling bright and happy again which made Peter finally relaxed the last of the tension built up within him. When he did this however, his exhaustion hit him hard. He was unable to stop the yawn that escaped his lips, though he did attempt to bury it in the olders shoulder.

"Tuckered out baby boy?" Peter couldn't help but feel satisfaction at his usual nickname.

"Yeah. Can I get some of that signature cuddles now?"

"Of course, butt squeezes included."

"Thank god." Peter let Wade wonder whether he was thankful for the sleep or the inevitable fondling and asked another question. "But would you mind if we rented another room?" He said, not even risking pointing out why he was uncomfortable in this one.

"Sure." Wade said, standing and then pulling the younger up with him. As they were making their way out however, Peter thankfully happen to notice something familiar in amongst the waste that had spilled out of the toppled over garbage can. He quickly picked up the little black box, brushing some of the dirt off of it before Wade attempted to grab at it, missing it though thanks to Spider-Man's speed.

"Thats- uh..." Wade stammered as he again reached for the discarded jewelry but Peter kept it at a safe distance.

"Well if you're not going to do it..."

===÷===÷===

The entirety of the team that had been with Wade on the mission had gathered in one of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s meeting rooms, having called both Spider-Man and Deadpool there for obvious reasons. They had spoken about this quite a few times, about what they would say and how they would go about this but being in the actual moment ended up being scarier than intended. Thankfully Wade helped damping some of those fears as he burst into the room, arm wrapped tightly around the brunette's waist.

"Alright, let's get this started, but I am happy to tell you that I can not accept apology blow jobs anymore seeing as I am now an engaged man." Wade flaunted as he held out his now ring adorned hand for all to see. "Not that any of you could top Peter anyhow." Wade said with a wink to the younger and a sharp smack to his bottom.

Peter let out an embarrassing yelp and gave a short glare to his fiance though couldn't keep it up for long, letting it melt into a smile. He was far too happy to see Wade enjoying himself to ruin it for him.

"But I am expecting some tear-jerking speeches." Wade said as he took a seat at the head of the table. Just as the first person stood, that being Steve, the ex-mercenary held out his hand, wiggling his fingers at the brunette as a signal for him to come closer. Peter came to the call, intertwining his fingers with Wade as he took a seat on the arm of the chair.

The gathering lasted way longer than probably necessary and though quite a few attendees would refuse to admit it, there where tears had by most all. Even Tony got up to apologize, through he was the last and it was part apology and mostly him saying he was going to pay for the twos wedding.

It wasn't exactly what Wade and even Peter was hoping for but they knew that an apology probably wasn't going to come out of the inventor without a fight, though someone else paying the wedding bill was still great. It was also Wade's excuse when trying to convince Peter to have the most extravagant wedding two men could possibly throw.

"I am not having a parade dedicated to our wedding, though we'll talk about the fireworks and chocolate fountain tomorrow. For now let's sleep." Peter said, indescribably happy to be home with Wade in his arms, even if it was an overly excited, squiggling Wade.

"Fine, but we are not debating the 12 layer cake." The ex-mercenary said with a bit of a huff.

"I love you." Peter said, tired eyes staying open so he could see the warm smile of his fiance, the sparkle in the eyes of the man he loved, and the complete lack of doubt in Wade's expression.

"I love you too."

* * *

I'll be honest, this story veered off really bad from my original idea. And it zig zags up and down in mood, its a big ol mess. Hope you liked it anyway. ^^;


End file.
